Unscrewing the Hinghes
by Beth2000
Summary: What happens when Thalia says the one thing that unscrews the hinges keeping Percy Together? AU When Percy and Thalia are fighting and Thalia says the one thing that brings back all the flashbacks. Set before TTC. Oneshot. Cover art by burdge.


**Hey so this is a random fanfiction I wrote today. I know all the characters seem a bit OOC but sorry that how I wrote it.**

 **PLEASE review**

 **Disclaimer ~ I don't own the characters Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

It all started with a stupid argument. Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy were all hanging out by the lake when the two cousins started bickering again. As always it was about something stupid. They were both furious and yelling at each other, Annabeth and Grover tried to separate them at first but know just gave up and would tell them they were both stupid after. It looked like the shouting would never end until Thalia said the one thing that would unscrew the hinges Percy so carefully up.

"You don't know what it's like to have a parent that's drunk all the time." She screamed. Instantly Percy's eyes swirled with emotions. Fear, hurt, and pain. Lots of pain. Grover instantly sat up hearing Thalia say that knowing Percy was going to suffer from remembering.

"Yes I do." He said calmly. Annabeth then sat up and both her and Thalia's face portrayed pure confusion.

"You're lying. Sally's wouldn't do that." Thalia said smirking thinking she's caught Percy in a lie.

Percy once calm face turned into pure rage. He gave Thalia is signature death glare which all three of his friends took a step back from the severeness of it.

"I wasn't talking about my mom." He spat before turning around and marching into the forest wiping away the stray tear.

Annabeth and Thalia looked confused while Grover just looked sad.

"I don't get it he had a great life, what's he talking about." Thalia said. Grover rounded on her and gave her a sharp look.

"Maybe there are things about him that you don't know." He said simply before heading off to find Percy.

Thalia then turned to Annabeth.

"You're close to him. What was that about?"

"I-I don't know. Whatever it is it can't be good." Annabeth replied stunned.

"We need to figure out soon or it'd drive you insane." Thalia teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah…" Annabeth softly still looking at the place where Percy disappeared.

"Let's go to lunch." She said just as the conch horn blew.

* * *

Grover found Percy sitting by the river just staring into nothing.

"Hey," He said softly before cautiously sitting down beside him "how are you?"

Percy didn't even turn his head. His eyes were trained in front of him, slightly puffy from the few tears that managed to escape.

"I've never been better." He replied sarcastically.

"Percy seriously, how are you."

"Not good. Every time I think that he gone from my mind, permanently, and I don't have to think about him someone mentions a random thing that triggers all the memories I locked away."

"I know bud, I know what he did to you had no excuse but maybe telling someone else would help."

"Maybe…" He said softly tears pooling in eyes. "Maybe."

Grover hated seeing his best friend like this but had no idea how to make him better. He has had his episodes but they had never been this bad before. He heard to horn blow and slowly got. He noticed Percy not moving so he said, "I'll make up an excuse on why you're not at lunch."

"Okay." He said still not looking up.

* * *

When Annabeth and Thalia didn't see Percy at lunch they started getting worried. Grover walked out of the woods and few minutes late he didn't say hi just went and lined up for food. Once everyone was seated and eating Chiron looked around taking a head count.

"Grover where is Percy?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"He wasn't feeling good so he went for a walk."

"Okay tell home when he feels better to come get something to eat."

Once Grover was done Thalia and Annabeth sprung their trap. While Grover started walking towards the wood when the girls intercepted him.

"What's wrong with Percy?" Annabeth demanded straightforward while stepping front of him.

"He down by the river. I'm going so come with me and maybe he'll tell you."

"Tell us what? He even said Sally wasn't drunk, he had a amazing life in the mortal world, at least better than me." Thalia said stubbornly.

Grover walked in the lead with the two girls following closely behind him.

"Thalia Percy might have had to better in the demigod world, but trust me you had it easy in the mortal world compares to him. You too Annabeth." Grover added in afterthought as they entered the forest.

"What? I'm confused. And I am a child of Athena I'm never confused."

"Maybe once Percy sees you too he might tell you."

"Tell us what!" Thalia asked annoyed.

Right then they made it too the creek where Percy was swimming.

"Hey Percy Thalia and Annabeth are here."

Percy turned around and had a grim expression on his face as he walked out of the water completely dry. Once he was close enough Annabeth couldn't stand not knowing anymore. Without meaning too she burst out "Can you please tell us what's going on?"

Grover sent her a look that said ' _Seriously? Not even one minute?_ ' She smiled sheepishly at him.

Percy sighed loudly. "Well I guess you guys deserve to know." He said while sitting down in and the other copying. Once everyone was comfortable he started, "Well you remember my step father? Smelly Gabe I used to call him." Percy directed at Annabeth who nodded vaguely remembering hearing about him during their first quest.

"Well my mom married him to cover my smell so I could stay with her a bit more. He was nice at first but then he showed his true colours. He was a world class jerk. Anyways, I usually wasn't home because I was at boarding school but when I was let's just say he wasn't nice on good days, and when ever I was home it was a bad day. A _very_ day." Percy closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Annabeth grabbed his hand in encouragement before he continued on.

"He drank a lot so when I was talking about a drunk parent I was talking him not my mom." Guilt instantly appeared across Thalia's face.

"I wasn't his step-son, to him I was his punching bag." Percy stopped talking when he heard gasped. Looking at Thalia and Annabeth they both had tears in their eyes.

"He didn't beat me often, usually just for money or entertainment, but it still was enough." He took a shallow breath and wiped away the tears starting to form in his eyes. Thalia and Annabeth had a steady stream of tears flowing down their face despite that they looked absolutely furious. Grover also had tears in his eyes knowing how hard of time Percy was having opening.

"I'm going to rip him apart with my bare hand!" Annabeth spat making a move to stand up but Percy pulled her back down and also Thalia, who was actually turning red in the face from rage.

"Before you try to kill him you should know you're too late." Instantly both girls attention were back on Percy once more.

"The day Hades released my mom and I was done my first quest I went and visited her. Of course stupid Smelly Gabe threatened to phone the police on me but my mom stood up to him. He raised his hand, as if to hit her, and that's when I realized I wasn't… I wasn't the only one he hit." Percy also joined the girls with tears flowing down his face, along with Grover.

"I was really mad but when me and my mom went in my room I had a package. I left it with my mom in case Gabe did anything. I received a letter a week later saying Gabe mysteriously disappeared and that she sold a life sculpture she called the poker player." Percy smiled slightly while Annabeth looked at him in shock.

"That's where Medusa's head went." Percy nodded.

"So that's my story on why I hate poker and the name Gabe."

"I'm so sorry Percy what I said was really mean calling you that please forgive me-" Percy silenced Thalia by hugging her. She hugged back still crying.

Once Thalia and Percy finally broke apart Annabeth leaped into her hug. Grover and Thalia smile looking at their two friends hugging so sweetly. Everyone knew they liked each other but the two never said anything to each other.

The two finally broke apart when Grover coughed awkwardly after a good five minutes. They two demigods blushed slightly under the looks Grover and Thalia were sending them.

"Thanks Percy for opening up and I'm so sorry I thought you had a great life in the mortal world." Thalia said smiling and wiping tears away. Percy smirked at her before standing up and grabbing Annabeth and Thalia hands.

"Percy what ar-" Annabeth was cut off when her and Thalia were pushed into the river. When they climbed out they found Grover and Percy rolling on the ground in laughter. The girls made a silent agreement in their eyes and went to work.

Thalia picked Grover up by his ears while Annabeth did the same to Percy. They then pushed them into the river before laughing.

They all swam in the river for a few more hours before they heard the horn signalling dinner. They all dried off, courtesy of Percy, and headed to the pavilion.

After that Percy and Thalia continued to bicker all the time but she never once brought up his past which he was grateful.

* * *

 **That's all it is** **so yeah review! I wanted to write this because I feel Rick didn't go into how Percy dealed getting over the abuse, so I did. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

 **Please review!**

 **XOXO - _Beth2000_**


End file.
